As wireless applications proliferate, the demands for radios which can support multiple bands and multiple standards are rapidly increasing. These demands are typically addressed by having two or three sets of band separated RF blocks to handle the separate bands, as well as a baseband blocks to support each RF block. This conventional arrangement increases the number of chip components and thus the overall die size, which in turn significantly increases the die cost.